Trevor and the Easter Fete
by The Blue Engine
Summary: Trevor was looking forward to the Vicar's Annual Easter Fete, but his hope is dashed when he learns he won't be taking his famous cart ride. Upset and feeling old, Trevor questions his usefulness, unaware of a dastardly plot unfolding at a nearby bridge that threatens his friends and the Fete.
1. What it Boils Down to

**Hello all! Sorry for the semi-lateness of this Easter special, but I have been delayed. Yet as long as they are still selling half priced Easter eggs, this can stay mildly relevant :P Hope you all enjoy, and just a quick note that this is before Wellsworth Engines so there is no Cole here yet. **

**Chapter One: What it Boils Down to**

Easter was always a time for celebration across the Island of Sodor. While it was not a big holiday like Christmas Day or New Year's, the railway still enjoyed finding different ways to celebrate it. Some branch lines took special trains, and many stations held Easter Egg competitions to draw the children down. Coloured eggs would hang in baskets all around the Island, and the engines enjoyed watching their passengers having fun, even though many of them envied not being able to taste chocolate.

Yet the biggest Easter celebration had to be on the Wellsworth Branch Line. Edward and BoCo each took a special train, the stations were all decorated and held find-the-egg challenges and egg decorating, and some years the China Clay Works would allow visitors to come down in a brake vans pulled by Bill and Ben.

And then there was the Vicarage Fete. It was a staple of the branch line and the local area, with many people gearing up for the event two months in advance. The Vicar would open his expansive orchard up for the whole island, and many people flocked to take part in the celebrations. There would be a petting zoo, stalls selling a variety of items, a brass band, raffles, dancers, jugglers, magicians and other street performers, and many portable games including trying to dunk the stationmasters into a large pool of water, bobbing for apples, knocking over skittles, lucky dips and dozens more attractions that would keep anyone entertained for hours.

But one of the main attractions always seemed to be Trevor. Ever since the current Vicar had been a young boy and his grandfather had been Vicar, Trevor had been taking children and adults alike around the orchard in his big blue cart. Some people came just to get a ride in the cart, and it was one of the biggest attractions the Fete could offer. Everyone in the local area loved Trevor and loved being part of his ride, and it was one of the highlights of many children's Easter's.

Unfortunately, things were going to change this year.

Trevor the Traction Engine sat resting in a corner of the orchard, watching as the Fete was being set up as he waited to be collected. Though it was still two days away, all the preparations were underway: wooden stalls were being built, the sounds of hammers echoing around the orchard, while a big tent that was going to host several events was being erected in the distance. The white flag on top of it was rising slowly above the trees, and Trevor smiled warmly at the sight, knowing that this years Fete would be one of the biggest yet.

It had been many years since Trevor had first arrived on the orchard, rescued from scrap by the grandfather of the current vicar, and he had been part of the Fete ever since. Trevor had lost count of how many events he had rolled through, though part of him thought it must be nearing fifty. The traction engine knew he was getting old, but nothing would stop him from taking part in the Fete.

Even after all of these years, Trevor still loved being around children. He loved how he was able to make them happy simply by taking them around for a five minute journey. It was one of the greatest joys imaginable, and Trevor always felt better when he saw a smiling face or heard the sounds of joy and laughter behind him, and the fact that even after all of these years people were still entertained by his cart rides made Trevor swell with pride.

"Things are starting to come together Trevor!" A voice yelled in the distance, and Trevor looked around towards the railway lines. Edward was racing along the tracks with his coaches rattling behind, whistling happily to his friend as he moved.

"I think this year is going to be one of the best yet!" Trevor called back, smiling widely back at his friend.

"It's a pity I might not be able to see it then," Edward replied, though kept his smile on. "See you later Trevor!" He said, and whistled again as he sped past, sending leaving rocks and dust in his path and a diminishing trail of smoke. Trevor was surprised by his last statement: why wouldn't Edward be able to come? The engines did bring most of the passengers, with a metal platform usually set up so Edward or BoCo could stop right outside the orchard. But as worry crossed Trevor's mind, he didn't notice two figures approaching him from behind until they were right alongside.

"Hello there Trevor," a kind voice said, and the traction engine looked back into the orchard. The Vicar, Peter Laxey, was a kind man, nearing middle age with his black hair becoming flecked with grey. He was tall, able to reach Trevor's face and talk to the traction engine normally. Trevor liked the Vicar, the third one that had served here during his time, grandson of his original owner, and they got along well. Sometimes Trevor felt like a burden in the ever growing orchard, only managing to do small jobs, but the Vicar never let it show.

"Hello Vicar," Trevor replied happily. "The Fete is coming along nicely, though Edward just came past. Why won't he be bringing passengers this Sunday?"

"Haven't you seen the road works Trevor?" His driver, Fred, boomed. Fred was one of the vicarage workers who had grown up with a traction engine, and always manned Trevor whenever he had to be driven somewhere. He was a burly man, thick from muscle with a head of messy brown hair, around the same height as the Vicar but completely opposite. "They are fixing the bridge down the road over the break and the railway cannot run in case of something happening."

"Oh, yes yes, of course," Trevor said with a nod, though he had no idea about it. He had not been sent outside the orchard for some time, and missed being able to go up and down the road, seeing old friends and familiar faces. He loved being in the orchard, but it was always nice to have a different view instead of the same old trees every now and then.

"Anyway," the Vicar said, a touch of sternness to his voice. "Now Trevor, I am sorry to say that I am bringing you bad news. As you are well aware, there are a number of repairs that you need that I am unable to afford at the moment. Your tyres are wearing out, you are in need of a new boiler and you are not steaming as well as you should be." Trevor nodded along to this, a sinking feeling growing with each word. He knew all about his various problems, feeling them every day he moved around, and looked forward to the day when he could get repaired. However, the traction engine couldn't see how this was anything new.

"Now, you know I will send you away as soon as the money comes in. I believe several stalls will be fundraising in your honour on Sunday," the Vicar added, smiling a little at this but remaining grim faced. "Unfortunately, while you can still be on display, I do not believe it is the right thing to tire you out even more than I already do, so you will not be taking your cart on Sunday."

"What?" Trevor gasped, forgetting all his manners as the news washed over him. "But I have always taken my cart, I have done it for years!"

"I am well aware of that Trevor," the Vicar replied gravely, "and it pains me to take this decision, but it is the only choice. I need you to collect supplies today and tomorrow and there won't be a Fete without it, so this has to be done."

"What about Elizabeth and Madge, aren't they helping out with supplies?" Trevor asked, clinging to whatever loose strands he could, hoping the Vicar would be able to change his mind, but Peter Laxey shook his head.

"They cannot collect everything, and if I spend more money hiring a third lorry, then your repairs will only be delayed," he finished. "I am sorry Trevor, but I have no other option. I hope you can still enjoy the Fete." And with that, the Vicar turned and walked away to see how the rest of the Fete was going.

"Sorry about this Trevor," Fred said, his rough voice sounding as sad as it could. "I know you were looking forward to taking the carts, but this means your repairs are going to happen a lot sooner than you expected, so that's always an upside." Trevor merely nodded, though nothing would be able to cheer him up. He had been looking forward to this Fete all year, and never minded all the extra work it brought him. He knew the repairs were necessary, and Trevor did look forward to feeling well again, but the idea of having to sacrifice taking the cart was too much to bear.

As Trevor rolled slowly out of the orchard, he looked towards the tent, its simple flag now fluttering high above the treetops, and thought about how for the first time in decades, he would not truly be a part of the fete, and it made him feel older and sadder than any malady could.


	2. Words of Discouragement

**Chapter Two: Words of Discouragement**

It was late in the day when Trevor finally reached Wellsworth Station. He could see Edward waiting there for a train to come in from the Main Line, a smile on his face even though nothing was happening. Edward was Trevor's closest friend, the traction engine never being able to properly thank him for all he had done to help rescue him from the scrap yard, but part of Trevor envied the steam engine. Not in a cruel, jealous way, but Edward had access to a brilliant works facility and had an owner who could afford to repair him. Trevor had been feeling ill and tired for several months now, and there was nothing that could be done about it except wait and see.

Trevor had thought about how things had changed as he made his way slowly to the station. He could remember back in the days where Edward had solely had to run the line, and the roads were only just wide enough for Trevor to go across. Now there were two tarmacked lanes, and BoCo, Bill and Ben were always seen coming along the line, with Donald, Douglas, Bear and many others visiting. The cars and engines were getting sleeker and faster, Trevor being overtaken by cars half his height and shining like the sun.

Everything around Trevor was getting newer, and he was simply getting older. He needed new paint, new wheels, new pipes, basically new everything, yet there will hundreds of modern machines that could easily do his job. Deep down, Trevor knew his real place was back in the scrap yard, and only hoped the Vicar didn't get sick of him for a long time yet.

"Oh hello Trevor!" Edward said cheerfully as the traction engine pulled up. "I suppose you are collecting supplies for the Fete then?"

"Yes," Trevor replied, trying to put on a happy face so his friend wouldn't worry. Workers poured out as soon as he had stopped, carrying crates and bundled up tents ready to be loaded into his blue cart. Trevor had wondered if his cart was still going to be used, but it seemed unlikely: if anyone was taking his job, they would probably have some other way of taking the children around.

"It is a pity none of you are going to be there," Trevor continued. "Fred said that there are going to be a series of buses. I hope they aren't those new ones that just look like rolling metal boxes. All these new machines have no personality, it is so disappointing."

"Some of the buses aren't too bad, they can be chatty if they have been waiting around for a while," Edward replied, and Trevor merely made a sort of grunting sound, listening as a rushing sound began to pick up. He watched as a yellow and blue blur sailed into his vision, shot through the station and roared towards Gordon's Hill.

"That's Pip and Emma, right?" Trevor asked, and Edward gave a little nod. _Just another flasher, faster and newer thing¸ _Trevor thought grimly, and the thought must have appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, staring at his friend in concern. "You seemed rather happy when I came by earlier, but now you look positively depressed. What happened?" Trevor sighed, not wanting to say but knowing that if anyone could make him feel better, it would be Edward.

"I can't take my cart on Sunday," he said, and Edward gasped. "The Vicar thinks I will be too tired after rushing around to collect all of the goods over the next few days, so he wants me to just be a static display so I don't wear out any of my already worn out bits. It feels very strange to know I won't be taking a cart," Trevor admitted, staring sadly down at the tarmac. "I've taken that cart for as long as I can remember. I don't think the children will be too happy to see me if I am just going to be sitting still."

"Now don't say that Trevor!" Edward said in an almost stern voice. "It is dreadful to think you won't be taking your cart this year, but I am sure that everyone will be just as happy to see you. Everyone that is coming knows your name, so don't go thinking you'll be ignored!"

"I am sure they'll be getting a look in while they can," Trevor said grimly. "I am getting old, there's no denying it! The Vicar can tell as well. It won't be long until their taking me back to the scrap yard…"

"Now Trevor, that is just being foolish!" Edward gasped. "Your aren't much older than me, and I don't see the Fat Controller getting rid of me any time soon, so I don't see why the Vicar will get rid of you!"

"He won't be rid of you because there is definitely a place for you," Trevor sighed, on the verge of tears. "I can easily be replaced by some newer machine, but I imagine buying a new engine would be a lot more expensive!" Trevor wished that he had ignored the question, as he was only starting to feel worse. His cart was feeling full, and Trevor was going to ask Fred if they could leave when two familiar whistles suddenly sounded nearby.

"Hello Edward, Hello Trevor," Bill called as he appeared alongside, a train of the hooded china clay trucks behind him.

"Hello Edward, Hello Trevor," Ben called from the back. "Why have we stopped?"

"Edward's in the way," Bill replied, and glanced over at the blue engine. "Why are you in our way Edward? We need to leave our trucks in the siding for Henry to collect!" Edward rolled his eyes, looking apologetically at Trevor before turning back sternly to the twins.

"Gordon is meant to be bringing my passengers but he must have been delayed," he replied. "I guess this means we'll have to sort something out," and Edward looked back at Trevor guiltily. "Sorry old friend, it seems we'll have to talk again at another point, but don't feel down about this at all! You may be getting old, but that doesn't mean your going to be scrapped any time soon!" Trevor smiled weakly back, feeling better about talking to his friend but still feeling. However, he became distracted as Bill suddenly began to laugh. Trevor and Edward glanced curiously towards him, both wondering what he was on about.

"Sorry Trevor, but you are getting a _bit _old," the saddle tank said, failing at trying not to laugh, "and this is really funny, because Ben and I were just talking about this the other day, weren't we Ben?"

"We were indeed," Ben called back, beginning to laugh himself. "We were wondering what the Vicar was going to use for this year: transport or just stick seats on you and be a really fancy bandstand." The twins began to laugh, and Trevor remained quiet, his feelings dropping lower and lower.

"But don't worry, I said that wouldn't work," Bill explained. "I said that they wouldn't risk the weight of the band causing you to fall apart, and would probably turn you into an attraction instead!" The twins began to laugh, the sound echoing around the quiet station for everyone to hear. Trevor felt a tear creep down his face, and wish that he could have simply stayed at the orchard.

"Thanks for your help Edward," the traction engine replied quietly. "I hope you have a happy Easter."

"Trevor, wait, don't listen to them!" Edward cried, but the traction engine gave Fred a look that summed up his feelings, and the big man merely nodded gravely. He tipped his hat to the workers and climbed back onboard, starting to turn Trevor back out of the yard. The traction engine got a last look of Edward beginning to scold the twins, but tried not to pay attention as he began to creep back towards the orchard. Trevor had come in feeling bad and now was now leaving feeling worse than ever. If everyone else could see how old and worn down he was, than what hope did Trevor truly have? The days were he was useful had long since past by, and now Trevor was having his one bit of joy taken away.

"Not long now," he whispered sadly under his breath as another tear streamed down his cheek, and the traction engine slowly trundled home, wishing that there was a way where he could still be useful.


	3. Dealing with Diggers

**Chapter Three: Dealing with Diggers**

The sun was starting to set as Trevor pulled into the Vicarage Orchard. He had always found sunsets beautiful, and managed to pull himself out of his dark thoughts to take the sight in. The sun was low, its yellow light spread across the horizon as it appeared to dip down into the ocean. The sky was shades of yellow, orange and pink, slowly turning into a darker blue on the outskirts. Stars were beginning to twinkle high above, hopeful little lights that seemed to dance around the moon. Trevor would sometimes ask for the doors to his shed to be left open so he could stare up at the skies above, becoming lost in his thoughts of days past when he was young and useful, and go to sleep dreaming about one day getting up there.

But today, not even the stars or the sunset could lighten Trevor's mood. The traction engine had managed to stop crying, but he had come home feeling dreadful. Even if Bill and Ben had been joking, they were still right: Trevor was too old to do anything these days except be a stationary display. It was probably safer for everyone if Trevor stayed in his shed during the Fete. That way there was no chance of a small child trying to climb onboard and becoming buried in rusted scrap metal when the traction engine collapsed.

"Alright Trevor, let's just drop your cart off and then we can get you in your shed for the night," Fred boomed, trying to sound positive, but Trevor wasn't having any of it.

"Okay," he replied glumly. _Lock me away in the shed, that's right. Sleeping is all an old thing like me can do, _Trevor thought a touch bitterly, but didn't let Fred know it. His driver had tried to cheer him up on the way back, but Trevor had merely ignored him as he remained within his own thoughts. The traction engine felt bad, and thought he would try and seem happier for his driver's sake.

Trevor's path curved around the edge of the orchard alongside the wooden fence, which was currently being inspected to make sure there weren't any damages. Trees seemed to mark their procession, a gentle breeze blowing through the green leaves high above, causing them to flutter down against Trevor's body. Many of these trees had been here longer than Trevor, with trunks the width of his cart and their thick brown roots beginning to poke through the ground. Trevor looked around at the trees, some of them bearing apples high on their branches, and wondered about what would happen to them when they got too old. It was most likely that they would be cut down and chopped up into firewood, or sent away and turned into timber.

_Looks like we're all going to get chopped up into tiny pieces then, _Trevor thought gravely to himself, remembering how piles of metal from the scrap yards would be whisked away to be melted down and turned into something else. Trevor had watched the scrap disappear with a grim heart, thinking then that it wouldn't be long until it would be his turn to be taken away. He may have escaped becoming scrap when Edward had rescued him, but Trevor wasn't going to escape his fate forever.

"Who is that?" Fred suddenly mumbled, and Trevor looked up. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that they were now passing through an open section of the orchard where all the stalls had been set up. The ones Trevor had watched being fixed up earlier were now standing tall, their owners placing up signs advertising coconut shy's, lucky dips and shooting games, rows of prizes and targets lined up against the quickly set up wall.

Trevor looked around for what had startled Fred, and his answer came in the shape of a large digger thirty metres ahead of him. Trevor had seen construction vehicles heading along the main road or sometimes being brought in by Edward or BoCo, but had never properly paid attention to any or them until now. This digger was clearly modern, with a sleek metal body painted in a metallic blue that was still shining even though the sun had nearly set. Trevor would have expected it to be coated in mud, yet the digger looked spotless, perfectly showing off every part of his body.

"I told you that this would be easy," the digger called in a boastful but gruff voice, tilting his scoop and dropping a pile of dirt into a waiting skip. Nearly a dozen men from the surrounding stalls had come to watch the scene play out, and Trevor was fascinated by the digger as well. He moved smoothly, making only a little amount of noise, and the way he moved his arm definitely confirmed that this was a very new, very modern digger.

"Excuse me, but we need to get through," Fred called, bringing Trevor to a stop in front of the digger. The digger turned around, and Trevor got his first proper look at his face. While the body was flash and new, the traction engine found the face didn't match the body: the digger had a very rough face, almost as if it had been carved out of rock. His nose was lopsided and his eyes seemed too small and beady. Yet Trevor wondered if this was how he normally looked or if it was a special looked reserved for him: the daggered was looking at Trevor as if he was filth, his eyes glancing the traction engine up and down.

"I'd love to get out of the way, but I have work to do," the digger grunted back, still glancing at Trevor. The traction engine turned towards where he was digging, and it appeared that a trench was being dug up. Trevor wasn't sure why, but he knew that he didn't like the look of this digger.

"I understand you have work to do, but we have some important supplies to deliver right now," Trevor said stiffly, "so could you please move … um… I haven't caught your name, sorry." The digger smiled an ugly, twisted smile that made Trevor feel uncomfortable.

"The name's Daniel," the digger replied. "I think I know your name: Trevor, isn't it? Ah, that's right. When they called down and asked for a digger, George told me about an ancient, rusting traction engine I might bump into, and that seems to be you." Daniel the digger began to laugh, and Trevor flushed with rage. He wasn't upset like he had been with Bill and Ben, but was annoyed that a young digger he'd never met was starting to insult him.

"Now listen here Daniel," Trevor said sternly. "I have been travelling for a long time today, and I don't need to be held up by some self centred, arrogant young digger! Now would you please move out of the way for a few moments so I can get past?" The stall runners looked rather shocked by this stern outburst, and Daniel raised an eyebrow in surprise, a smug smirk crossing his face. Trevor himself was stunned that he had said it, but today he was in no mood for being mocked by a stranger.

"Certainly, I would gladly move aside," Daniel replied, the smirk still on his face, and he quickly and smoothly reversed backwards. Trevor managed to smile back at the digger, and felt relaxed as he began to move slowly forwards once again. "By the way, are you going to be coming past my construction site any time soon?"

"Your construction site?" Trevor asked as he moved past. "Do you mean the bridge near Suddery?" Daniel nodded, the smirk on his face beginning to make Trevor feel uncomfortable. "I believe so, there are usually some items to collect from near there. Why, are you going to be closed tomorrow?"

"Oh, no no, not tomorrow," Daniel replied, his voice getting deeper as he lowered it down to nearly a whisper. "No, I was just wondering if you were going to see it. It quite high up, gives a lovely view of the ocean in the distance. Trevor smiled weakly back, not quite sure what to say to this, but he had a strong feeling that it wasn't exactly a friendly invitation.

"Well, I may see you and the construction site tomorrow then," the traction engine replied. "Good day!" And with that, Trevor rolled past the rows of stalls, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling his conversation with Daniel had left him with, and focussed entirely on delivering the supplies he had brought in.

Yet when Trevor had turned around, leaving his cart open to be unloaded, he watched the digger continuing to dig his trench, turning around only to dump the dirt into the waiting skip. There was something uncertain about the digger that Trevor just wasn't sure about, but the traction engine had a feeling that whenever Daniel turned to face him, he was still wearing that same smirk across his face, clearly having a private joke with himself at Trevor's expense. At first, Trevor thought it was yet another machine laughing at his age, but there was something different about this that Trevor wasn't sure about. He had no idea the nature of the joke, but his guess would be it had something to do with Daniel, himself and a certain bridge.


	4. Mother Madge

**Chapter Four: Mother Madge**

The sky was getting darker by the second as Madge the Snub Nosed Lorry entered the Vicarage Orchard. Most of the sky was now the colour of ink, though there it was still yellow where the sun was setting. Madge always enjoyed travelling home when the sun was setting, but today she was too busy to even glance upwards.

All day Madge had been collecting supplies from neighbouring homes, towns and cities, her trailer becoming loaded up with crates, piles of wood, seating, tent fabric, tent poles and banners. It was tiring work racing throughout the countryside, made harder by the number of people already leaving on their Easter holidays, their cars clogging many of the main roads and forcing her down side roads and across open fields in order to make her deliveries on time. Madge knew it would likely be the same tomorrow when she did the last round, but hoped the traffic wouldn't be as severe.

The lorry was relieved as she entered the orchard, spotlights and fairy lights that had been brought in an earlier delivery already lighting up the branches. This was Madge's final delivery for the day: a load poles that were being made into jumps for a horse show jumping competition. The owners of the stalls were on their way home, a long procession of cars passing her as she entered. Beefy security guards were minding the stalls for the evening to make sure no one tried to steal any of the prizes, and Madge felt a bit intimidated as they watched her move towards the space already fenced off for the competition.

"Good work today Madge!" The Vicar said as Madge came to a stop alongside, some workers already coming forwards to unload her trailer. "It is always good having such reliable helpers at a busy time like this, so thank you for all your work today."

"Any time Vicar!" Madge replied cheerfully. "It looks as if it is going to be a wonderful Fete, I must ask driver and my owner if Elizabeth and I can come down and see how it all turns out!"

"Feel free, you are always welcome here!" The Vicar boomed with a beam across his face. "I was just coming down to have a look at how the show jumping is coming along: my wife and daughters are all horse riders, so I set this up for them this year."

"That sounds exciting. You could always try and get them to jump over Trevor," Madge laughed. "Where is he anyway? I have hardly seen him all day!" The Vicar's smile faltered at this and Madge knew in an instant something was wrong. She spent a lot of time talking to the various engines around Sodor, mainly the Narrow Gauge ones, and could always tell if something was up.

"Trevor was out collecting some supplies earlier, you must have missed him," the Vicar replied. "He is a bit upset at the moment. He is going to be unable to take his cart on Sunday and seems rather upset about it."

"Oh the poor thing!" Madge gasped. "I should see him before I go! Can we driver?" She called out, and her driver for the day poked his head out the window to give his agreement.

"Thank you Madge, I am sure he will appreciate it," the Vicar said with a kind smile, and Madge smiled back as she set off towards the traction engine's shed. She had only met Trevor a few times, but he had always seemed very friendly and kind hearted whenever they talked, always using his manners like a proper gentleman, and Madge felt bad to think that the always smiling machine was feeling down.

Trevor's shed was at the bottom of the orchard alongside the horse stables and a supply shed. His doors were currently open, but the light was still on and sounds coming from behind him implied that someone was still at work. Madge approached slowly, wondering if Trevor might be asleep, but saw that his eyes were only glancing down at the hard, grassless ground around him.

"Hello there Trevor," Madge called out timidly, coming to a stop a few metres in front. Trevor looked up in surprise, his eyes a bleary red that didn't make Madge feel good. "I just finished my last delivery of the day and thought I'd come and say Hello!"

"Hello Madge," Trevor replied, a slight smile crossing his face. "I suppose the Vicar told you about how I am not taking my cart on Sunday, didn't he?" Madge was stunned by this, and it must have shown as a smirk crossed Trevor's face. "Don't worry about it, I am glad that you care, but you don't need to worry about me, I will be alright."

"Are you sure?" Madge asked. She knew how sensitive some of the engines and other lorries she knew got sensitive when it came to how old they were getting, and though Trevor was kind, having something taken away could be insulting.

"I am fine, I swear," Trevor said, putting on a smile, but Madge could see that his eyes weren't agreeing with him. She wanted to push the point, but the lorry thought it was best to leave it until when Trevor wanted to talk about it. "The only thing I'm annoyed about at the moment is that arrogant digger Daniel."

"Daniel? The one working with George at the bridge?" Madge asked.

"I believe so. He was digging a trench before so an information stand could be erected safely, and he was just very rude to me," Trevor grumbled. "Ignorant youth! And than he kept glaring at me in a rather weird way. I don't know what his problem is, but I do know that I don't trust him in the slightest!"

"Those construction types can be a bit dodgy," Madge agreed. Her driver tapped her door, and she gasped dramatically. "I am sorry Trevor, it seems I have to go now! I will see you tomorrow, and Elizabeth will be helping as well."

"I look forward to it," Trevor replied with a smile. "See you then!" Madge honked her horn and her driver began to reverse her and turn her around to head back to the main road. She knew Trevor was more upset than he was letting on, and the lorry wished she could console him, but if he wasn't going to let her than there wasn't much she could do.

Except see a digger about a traction engine.

* * *

The bridge near Suddery had been in need of repair for quite some time. The road was cracked and covered with holes, and bricks had fallen loose onto the tracks below. The Fat Controller had called for action after one brick hit a passing train, breaking a window and causing a passenger injury. Jenny Packard's team was unavailable, so the job was given to Sodor Building Incorporated.

Unfortunately, even more of a mess had been made as a result as the bridge was slowly pulled apart ready to be demolished. Rubble lay on all sides of the road, causing more a hazard for drivers now than it had before, with road cones, warning signs and barriers piled high as well. A shoddy job had been made of digging away one half of the bridge, leaving things as a serious risk for the vehicles crossing the good side. The Fat Controller, the Roadways Minister, nearby officials and locals were all upset about it, but the company didn't care.

"Ah, it's going to be fun to knock this bridge over on Sunday," George the Steamroller laughed sadistically, watching as BoCo roared underneath. "With any luck a stupid engine will be coming down when we do it, and they don't see what's coming until the very last minute and then BAM! Bye bye choo choo!" And George laughed even louder, Daniel joining in so their cruel laughs echoed all around.

"I'm bringing the dynamite down tomorrow," the digger explained with a sly smile. "I can't wait to see the explosion and watch as it all falls down!" The two vehicles continued to laugh raucously as if it was the funniest thing either of them had ever heard. They had finished work for the evening, but the two enjoyed staring down at the railway below as they laughed about things that had happened today and what they hoped would happen tomorrow. George had been glad to get a newer diesel in his fleet, and Daniel was the perfect companion for his sadistic rants. The flash modern digger always had the perfect addition to whatever George said, and the two had quickly bonded.

As they laughed, they didn't hear the sound of an approaching car. The two were laughing so hard in fact they didn't notice anyone until there was the screech of braking tyres, and their laughter died instantly. George and Daniel looked around in disgust as if a septic tank had just pulled up in front of them, and they began to glare at Madge despite the smile on her face.

"Hello there George," Madge said brightly, ignoring the foul looks coming her way, "and you must be Daniel, hello there!" The digger merely grunted back, giving the lorry a reproachful look.

"What do you want Madge?" George hissed. The steamroller had never liked the lorry: she was always too positive and was too rail loving for a road way vehicle and it made him feel sick. He glared at her as she smiled calmly at him, yet felt insulted when she looked away as if he hadn't asked a question.

"I am actually here to talk to this one," Madge said sweetly, looking towards Daniel. The digger was so taken aback by this he forgot to look angry and sullen and Madge smiled quite calmly at him. "I just went to see my friend Trevor at the orchard, and he told me that you were very rude to him before!" George groaned and rolled his eyes: he shouldn't have to listen to garbage like this.

"What of it?" Daniel grunted, going back to looking angry.

"I am not fond of others being unnecessarily rude to my friends, so I only ask that you treat him nicely and with the respect he deserves from now on!" Madge said, still smiling but fire burnt within her eyes and behind her words. George tutted, knowing that Trevor was too old to care about trivial things like this, but he was surprised to see that Daniel was looking rather angry.

"I don't need a lecture from you!" He huffed angrily. "I'll say whatever I want to say, thank you very much!"

"Trevor knows this area almost as well as Edward, so I would take it that you do not anger him!" Madge said again furiously. "He does not deserve it, and if you were ever in the situation where you needed his help, Trevor would come to your rescue no matter what you said!"

"So you're saying we can be as horrible as we want and the dumb tractor will still save me?" Daniel snorted, and he and George began to laugh once more. Madge shot them both a furious look as her engine started up once more.

"I am saying you should treat others how you expect to be treated!" She snapped. "You never know: one day he might just snap and leave you to your misery! Good night boys, try not to have too much fun blowing up the bridge," and Madge drove between them and sped off into the night. George and Daniel turned around to face her, the steamroller still laughing joyfully.

"Stupid lorry, doesn't know what a fool she is!" He snorted, looking over at Daniel for his views. However, the digger was staring off after Madge, an angry look in his eyes that didn't seem to match the smirk on his face. George's laughter died down as he stared at the expression, not quite sure what to make of it but knowing it wasn't good. "You alright there Daniel?" He asked cautiously. Daniel turned towards him, the angry look and smirk fading away instantly.

"Of course I am," he replied, his voice sounding sinister. "Shall we head home for the night?" George nodded, and the two started off. However, they didn't exchange another word or laugh that night, and the steamroller kept a cautious eye on his friend, wondering what that look had been about, doubt starting to settle in about his new companion.


	5. A Surprise Around Every Corner

**Chapter Five: A Surprise around Every Corner**

Trevor felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep by the time the sun started to rise above in the distance, its bright light shining directly into his eyes. The traction engine had asked for his doors to remain open so he could watch the skies, trying to clear his head with a cool Autumn breeze and take some time to enjoy himself, yet it didn't work as well as he would have liked.

Instead, Trevor had spent half the night thinking and worrying, finally drifting off to sleep well after midnight despite his tiredness, and now awoke with a yawn and a groggy feeling throughout his body, wishing that he had the chance to sleep for longer like on most days. But today wasn't most days: today was Easter Saturday, meaning that the Fete would be tomorrow, and there was a lot of work to be done. Now that he was awake, Trevor could hear the sounds of the arriving cars, their drivers and passengers ready to continue setting up their stalls. Fred would arrive soon to steam Trevor up, and he would spend his day with his cart before having it taken away before tomorrow.

Trevor sighed at this, staring up towards the pale blue sky, a faint shadow of the moon still lingering as peach coloured light spread across the sky from the sun. Waking up had only brought his worries right back to him. He had been lying when he told Madge he was alright. The traction engine had known he was old for years, but it was finally starting to hit him just how serious it was. His entire body ached following his work yesterday, and Trevor could only imagine how sore and tired he would feel this evening. Edward had said countless times that he would rather be tired and aching then locked away in his shed, and Trevor could only agree with this, but how long before he became locked up for good? Though it was a depressing thought, this could be Trevor's last chance to take his cart and he wasn't even able to do that.

_I should just not work today and focus on feeling better_, Trevor thought darkly to himself, but knew that he didn't agree. He loved working even when it made him feel tired, but he loved children more and loved taking his cart around the orchard and see how much joy it brought to people. All Trevor wanted was a chance to prove how useful he really was and be able to take his cart tomorrow, whether it was his last time or not, just to know he wasn't going to be scrapped any time soon.

"Ready for a hard day's work?" Fred boomed as he approached the shed, a broad grin on his face that Trevor didn't feel like reciprocating. However, he managed a smile anyway, trying to at least look happy.

"You know I'm always ready for work no matter what it is!" Trevor called back, and Fred laughed heartily.

"That's my boy!" He boomed once more, and patted Trevor hard on the boiler. "Now let's get you steamed up so we're ready when Elizabeth arrives!" Trevor's smile drooped once Fred was out of sight, but he was determined to work his hardest today. If he was able to come through today in one piece, than maybe the Vicar would reconsider letting him take the cart, whether for the whole day or just five minutes. Trevor was determined not to give up hope: he wasn't on the scrap heap yet, and if today went well, than maybe he could hold that fate off for a few more years yet.

Madge let out a yawn as she too awoke earlier than she may have liked. She looked to the two storey brick house she was parked next to, confused, but her mind kicked out of sleep mode and the lorry remembered her driver had taken her back to his house for the night, due to the early pick-up they had to make nearby. Today was a busy day, and it was all about to kick off due to another supply of poles to be used in the show jumping competition that hadn't been ready when Madge had been there last night.

Madge felt tired after her hard day's work yesterday running all across the local area collecting whatever supplies she'd been ordered to, but she was always ready for whatever challenges her day might throw at her, and today Madge was eager to get her work done. She still felt sorry for Trevor and all that had happened to him yesterday, and the lorry hoped that today she might be able to make things easier for him. If she could get a lot of work done in a short amount of time, than Madge hoped she would be able to take some of Trevor's jobs off him in hopes that he would get a chance to take the cart, which she knew he was upset about whether he admitted it or not.

"You awake?" Her driver called as he slammed his front door behind him, the sun inching higher and higher into the sky, casting more bright and radiant light across the sky and sending a beam into her eyes.

"I'm always awake and ready," Madge said cheerfully. Her driver merely grunted, clearly not looking too happy about starting work this early, and climbed inside her and started her engine. Madge roared into life, and within seconds she was off on the main road, speeding carefully towards their destination.

The roads were a lot quieter this time of morning, and Madge figured anyone going on holiday would have gone by now. Her driver lived off the main road anyway, and Madge wondered what surprises might lay in store for them when they made it there. The only other car they saw was a four-wheel-drive parked to the side of the road, the driver waving at them, but Madge's driver gave an apologetic toot of her horn before moving on, unable to stop due to their busy schedule.

_Poor thing_, Madge thought, wondering what problems ailed the poor man. The lorry was very caring, always checking in on her friends, whether they work on rail or road, and making sure everyone was alright. She knew she was the only lorry that would confront a possible unfriendly digger like Daniel for someone as innocent as Trevor, and Madge liked to know that she was doing the right thing, no matter what problems there might be.

The sun was really low but bright as they neared the main road, and Madge herself had to squint to prevent herself from being blinded. She came to a stop at a T-intersection, the roads clear on either side, and Madge began to turn left, ready to pick up speed and get her first job over and done with.

But the second they turned, everything went wrong.

If the sun hadn't been so bright and shining directly into Madge's eyes and her driver's eyes, than they would have seen the rockslide that covered the road in time, but instead the two knew something was there, but they weren't sure exactly what it was. It wasn't until the jagged blockade was only metres away that Madge and her driver set eyes upon their doom.

Madge gasped as her driver swore, braking and swerving away from the rocks, hoping to stop in time. Unfortunately, they had already gained speed, and Madge began to skid. Her tyres screeched terribly as she swung around backwards, her trailer smashing into the rocks and tearing away the rest of her. That left very little of Madge as she broke through a fence on the side of the road, plunging down a hill at top speed, only stopping when the back of her cab smashed into a tree, knocking her into unconsciousness.

Daniel watched the scene unfold with glee.

The digger remained hidden behind a thick tree, the shadows allow him to remain perfectly disguised. Yet he still got a perfect view as Madge stopped and skidded, her trailer crashing against the rocks and snapping into two pieces, and then the finale as she bounced and crashed through the long grass towards the tree. It looked as if Madge had been decapitated without her trailer behind her, and the scene was enough to stop several in coming cars, their drivers getting out to survey the damage and call for help.

_Let them call_, Daniel thought viciously, turning and starting to slowly chug away along the hill. _She will still need repairs, and those won't happen any time soon. She is officially out of my way. _Daniel smirked as he passed spots in the grass where large boulders had been only a few hours that now lay across the road below. The digger was not taking any chances with his plan, and Madge had seemed far too nosey and intrusive last night that it would be unwise to let her interfere.

If Daniel's plan to destroy the railway was to be a success, than he would need to make sure nothing else interrupted him, or they might find themselves joining Madge at the works.

If they were lucky.


	6. A Rusted Silver Lining

**Chapter Six: A Rusted Silver Lining**

"Madge crashed, so you're just going to be stuck with me."

Trevor came to an abrupt stop, and his eyes followed Elizabeth as she moved around to a blank spot between two stalls. Her bed began to tip and men rushed forwards to grab the wood and corrugated metal before it crashed to the ground.

"Crashed?" The traction repeated, not quite sure if he had heard the lorry correctly. "What do you mean crashed?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shot him a look, clearly not as shaken by the news as Trevor was.

"Crashed means crashed!" She scoffed impatiently. "I'm not delivering some cryptic message! Apparently she and her driver got a bit of sun strike and didn't see some rocks on the road. Next thing you know, her trailer's piled on top of the rocks while she's resting against a tree." Trevor was stunned. He thought back to the previous night and how kind and caring Madge had been to him, just like how she was always friendly to whoever she came across. It seemed unfair and quite unrealistic to imagine that the kind green lorry may have crashed, and Trevor was disheartened to think she wouldn't be with him today to help lighten his mood.

"Oh hell," Fred mumbled roughly, downsizing the situation. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I presume so," Elizabeth replied, her tone suggesting she may have shrugged if she had the arms. "They just said that a tow truck was going to deal her and take her away to be repaired straight away, and that they would send a spare lorry to replace her if they could find one, otherwise it's just you and me old-timer!" Elizabeth flashed Trevor a cheeky smile that the traction engine only half hearted returned. He had only met Elizabeth a few times, but each time she had acted the same: she was rude, reckless, careless, insulting and very self absorbed. Trevor was not a fan of the brash lorry, as Elizabeth always joked about his age and slow speed, and the traction engine didn't need any more mocking. Madge knew how to keep her under control as they were friends, in a certain way, and he wasn't looking forward to spending a day with Elizabeth without her.

But Trevor was also annoyed. He had hoped that if Madge and Elizabeth had both worked well enough, than maybe Trevor would be able to show he isn't needed and be given the rest of the day to rest, leaving it open for him to take his cart tomorrow. Madge's accident was unexpected and unplanned, and while Trevor felt sorry for her, it was certain he would spend the whole day working which was exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

_That is a terrible thought_, Trevor told himself, instantly feeling disgusted with himself. _You shouldn't get annoyed at Madge for having an accident, it was hardly her fault! Besides, think of when you were in the scrap yard and thought so fondly of those long gone days of working in farms across Sodor. If you are truly meant for the scrap heap again and soon, then why not enjoy being able to work while you can, rather than mourn these lost days when your rusting in the middle of a dusty, cluttered yard._

"What are you smiling about?" Elizabeth asked, her tone both suspicious and judgemental. "I thought you'd be weeping about Madge."

"Losing Madge today is a terrible tragedy, but I can always find something to be happy about," Trevor replied, feeling optimistic and happy for the first time in twenty four hours. He would put on a brave and cheerful face today and enjoy the last times he would be able to be useful outside of the orchard, rather than worry about losing a small job. It was still painful to lose his cart, but Trevor didn't want to let them bother him.

"Alright then," Elizabeth scoffed again. "We have to head down to Brendam in order to collect more seating, metal poles and food and drinks that have been specially ordered in from the Mainland, and I guess we'll have to collect Madge's missed order as well. Now, are you going to actually keep up with me today, or am I going to have to try and keep up with you?" Trevor only laughed at the joke, putting a surprised scowl on Elizabeth's face.

"Why don't we see how the day goes?" The traction engine replied. Fred let out a hearty boom that only seemed to confuse and displease Elizabeth more, but Trevor hardly cared. His cart was ready, and Trevor had been on his way out when Elizabeth had arrived with her news and last minute load. Despite her comments, it was Trevor who left the orchard first, smiling to himself and the few cars that passed by.

He would make himself enjoy today and prove to everyone how useful it was, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Holidays were always a busy time of year, and Easter was no exception. It wasn't as stressful as other times of year such as Christmas and the summer holidays, but with the long weekend many people chose to go away on holiday, and the rails that spanned the entire island were still the best way to travel.

Edward imagined the majority of his passengers were heading off to some sort of getaway, having seen the number of suitcases and bags being brought on board his coaches and the joyful looks many people had. Easter Saturday and Sunday were the least stressful days of the break, most people leaving on the Friday and returning masses on Monday and Tuesday, yet there were still extra trips scheduled for Edward today. His wheels had ached yesterday, and he imagined they would ache again tonight, and the blue engine worried about leaving all the freight work to Bill and Ben to do.

However, Edward was more worried about Trevor. He didn't like the way the traction engine had left yesterday, and had told Bill and Ben off soundly for their rudeness, yet he knew it wasn't enough. The blue engine wanted nothing more but to see how his friend was doing, but with their busy schedules it seemed unlikely that they would talk until after the Easter season was done. Edward only hoped Trevor wasn't too upset about things, and tried to think of ways to make him feel better.

As they neared the bridge that was slowly being demolished, Edward noticed a tow truck high above on the road, men moving around it as they appeared to be clearing boulders off the road.

"That is odd," Edward pondered aloud, trying to keep his eyes on the scene and work out what had happened, but was forced to keep on going. It was clearly an accident, but Edward had an odd feeling that he knew the vehicle being towed up, but was unable to work out where from. The thought remained on his mind, and Edward became so engrossed he didn't notice an orange vested woman waving a red flag until he began to brake. The engine looked around as his train came to a screeching halt, and saw the half demolished bridge was above.

"What seems to be the problem?" Edward's driver called out from the cab.

"Some rubble just fell onto the tracks," the woman replied. "We are just clearing it now, should only take a few more minutes at least!" Edward's driver nodded and moved back into his cab, and Edward smiled kindly at the woman as she moved to help her colleagues move the rubble aside.

"The passengers won't like this,' Edward called back to his crew, and they both laughed knowingly as agitated grumbles began to echo out through open windows. Edward glanced up at the bridge above, watching as three people on bicycles moved slowly and nervously across. It was a wonder the entire bridge hadn't collapsed at the state it was in, and Edward wondered who had been stupid enough to have it done this way.

"You say her trailer just flipped over the boulders?" George's rough voice sounded down towards Edward, though when the engine looked around the steamroller was nowhere in sight.

"Yep, it was a sight to see," an unfamiliar but equally gruff voice responded, and a silver digger crept into view after the cyclists. Edward had seen this digger around and knew his name to be Daniel, but knew nothing else of him asides from the foul looks he had given him and the other engines as they passed.

"Bloody hell," George grunted. "And to think that that nosey lorry was prodding around here just last night! I guess that's what Madge deserves for sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong!" There were rough laughs and grunts at this, but Edward didn't think the subject was funny at all: so he had recognized the vehicle, but had no idea that it was poor, innocent Madge. It was shocking to hear about such a horrible thing happening to her, and it was even worse to think that George and Daniel would even think to mock her.

"You two shouldn't be so rude!" Edward called up angrily, causing the digger to stop. "It easily could have been any one of you to crash into those rocks, so think before you speak next time!" The woman rushed forwards to say they were free to go, and Edward was relieved to get away from the foul machines. He caught Daniel glaring down at him from just over the walls of the bridge, and the blue engine glared back at him for a moment, but the rather sinister look in the digger's eyes was enough to make him glance away. He whistled friendlily at the workers as he passed, but Edward wished that it wasn't George and Daniel demolishing the bridge. The old engine barely knew the digger, but he had learnt enough in his many years to accurately judge a machine's character, and he knew that Daniel wasn't the sort of machine he wanted handling such a dangerous operation.


	7. Just Passing By

**Chapter Seven: Simply Passing By**

The sun had risen by the time Trevor and Elizabeth had set out, and it shone brilliantly and brightly upon them. It looked like it would be a beautiful day, though greying clouds were slowly moving onto the scene, and Trevor hoped that rain wouldn't spoil the Fete before it had even begun.

The roads were rather quiet, with most of the cars having left the previous day. Trevor had become caught in a slow moving bout of traffic yesterday that actually suited his speed levels quite well, and it was reassuring to know he wasn't the one causing the traffic like most times he left. Instead today, all the cars that came past tooted at the traction engine, children waving out the windows as he passed, and Trevor couldn't help but beam back at them all, swelling up a bit in delight. He didn't even think about getting old or all the work he had to do today: seeing these children's smiles were enough to lighten Trevor's mood more than it already was.

"Well well well, someone's a bit of a celebrity in these parts," Elizabeth commented after the eleventh car that passed tooted at them. "Who would have thought that someone like you would have so much attention."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Trevor replied, laughing dryly. "It is good to know you support my popularity. Though I doubt they will be smiling as much when they learn I am not going to take my cart tomorrow." Elizabeth voiced her confusion, and Trevor quickly explained about what was happening with his cart, telling her quickly so he wouldn't slump back into his state of semi-depression.

"That's unfortunate," Elizabeth replied, stunning Trevor by sounding genuinely caring. "Have you tried convincing the Vicar that you can still do it? You must have some sneaky method to get what you want. Do you have any dirt on him? Vicar's always seem to have some skeletons in their closets, you must have seen –,"

"Elizabeth!" Trevor gasped in shock as Fred boomed with laughter once more. "That is no way to talk about the Vicar! He is a very kind man and an honest gentleman. I don't think he would ever get involved in such atrocities that I would be able to blackmail him!"

"You never know," Elizabeth replied slyly.

"Besides, I would never blackmail the Vicar, no matter how desperately I wish to take my cart!" Trevor huffed. In fact, today I plan to work my hardest and enjoy myself, and prove to him just how useful I am. And if by the end of the day I am still able to keep going, than that will be my argument to get my cart back, and if it doesn't work I still will not complain!"

"Working hard, that's your big plan?" Elizabeth snorted. "You'll be lucky if you can make it all the way down to Brendam, let along make it through the day. I think you should seriously consider some sort of blackmail or threat: they work wonders, and it'll be the only thing you have to go by." Trevor tried to think of a comeback, but he fell silent, unable to think of something suitable. He remained in silence as Elizabeth laughed to herself, furious at her unlawful suggestions, and furious at himself as he let the doubt sink back into his mind.

* * *

Things were quiet on the bridge after Edward had left. George had ranted about the blue engine for a while after he had left, but Daniel himself remained quiet, merely nodding and sometimes grunting in agreement to what the steamroller said, though he was barely taking it in. The workers were all busy tidying up the mess they had made, though they spent half their time stopping to get into discussions over trivial things like sports, the Easter holidays, the weather and food. BoCo rattled underneath, and Edward came back after half an hour, otherwise they went undisturbed from any other vehicles, a sense of quiet relief settling over the bridge as they prepared for the big day tomorrow.

_It is nearly here,_ Daniel thought, glancing back towards a large metal box that was nestled safely on the back of a rusted old Ute. The builders were being very foolish about guarding the explosive caps being used to destroy the bridge, leaving only one hired security guard in charge of protecting the box from thieves. Daniel could see how easy it would be for a human to overpower the guard, but it would be even easier for such a heavy digger as himself to simply push him aside.

_Only when the time is right, _Daniel reminded himself. If he got too eager, than the effects he desired would not be achieved, though the digger desperately wanted to abandon his work and unleash his true plan.

"Oh boy, here come some more fun friends!" George grumbled, and Daniel stopped on the opposite side of the bridge, quickly turning around so he could look at George. The steamroller was on the same side where Madge had harassed them the previous night, and the steamroller was staring angrily down the road. Trevor was slowly coming towards them, a clattering sound coming from his flywheel as his wheels slowly turned, while a maroon coloured lorry with a brown bed Daniel didn't recognize came ahead.

"Hello there George," the lorry called as she stopped before George. "I see you're still as hideous as ever."

"Rich coming from you Elizabeth," George snorted angrily. "What are you and that rusted old snail doing here, fat face? The bridge is closed; we're going to be demolishing it tomorrow! Go and find another route!"

"Actually George, the signs say you aren't blowing the bridge up until _tomorrow_," Elizabeth said with sickening sweetness, "so that would mean the bridge is actually open at the moment, wouldn't it? Now move aside before I make you move aside!"

"We are trying to clear the bridge up before we destroy it," George growled, glaring angrily into the lorry's eyes. "Besides, it is too unstable for something of your weight to go across anyway, and your friend is too wide, too old and too slow that he'd probably fall over the side, so FIND ANOTHER ROUTE!"

"Is something wrong?" Trevor asked as he came to a steady stop with his cart, frowning over at the scene and casting Daniel a sort of grumpy look that the digger ignored. "The signs all say the bridge should be open George, and technically you aren't the one in charge here!"

"If we aren't allowed to cross I'll be lodging a formal complaint about it!" His driver added, looking as if he was about to climb off and approach the workers gathering around to see what was wrong. Daniel tried to stop the fear showing on his face as he watched the scene unfold: the police couldn't come here, they could ruin everything right when it was about to come together.

"George, don't be a fool," Daniel called out, forcing the roughness in his voice to disguise his fear. "Let them pass so we can get on with our work!" George didn't look happy about this, but the workers were all saying there was nothing to stop them from going across, and the steamroller reluctantly moved out of the way.

"I hope you both fall off," George snarled.

"And I hope one day you sink through the concrete your rolling over," Elizabeth replied, and Trevor let out a laugh as Fred climbed back onboard. Daniel moved aside as Elizabeth came across a steady pace, dust trickling down as she did so. Trevor followed up behind, definitely moving slowly, and his giant wheels looked as if they would slip over the side, his cart rattling over the cracked road. Elizabeth waited on Daniel's side for the traction engine to cross, though she didn't exchange any words with the digger. When Trevor crossed after two slow minutes, they both left without a single word, though their voices picked up once they had cleared several metres voicing their thoughts on what had just happened.

_Who cares about them,_ Daniel thought viciously, staring back down at the destroyed half of the bridge as Bill and Ben raced underneath with their rattling hooded trucks. _Maybe I will wait until they get back before setting things off… that would certainly teach them a lesson. It would definitely make sure my point got across to them all… _Daniel smirked to himself and laughed under his breath at his own private joke, and stared off after Trevor and Elizabeth, wondering what they look like once they were smouldering on the rails below.


	8. City Life

******Sorry for the delay, school work has been bringing me down. And sorry about the original issues with this chapter: I have no idea what happened there. **

**Chapter Eight: City Life**

_Oh, how things have changed_, Trevor thought the second he came upon Brendam and the surrounding harbour, staring around as if he had just landed in some foreign, alien territory he had never been in before, though that was exactly how Trevor felt.

Brendam Harbour use to be a lot simpler back when he had first arrived. It had been a quiet port, with wooden cranes unloading the boats that brought supplies in for the surrounding and sometimes sending out china clay and produce. It had never been terribly busy, with the Knapford and Tidmouth Harbours taking more of the work, and when Trevor had first come down here it was generally peaceful and gave him a chance to talk to Edward outside of the orchard.

However, things had changed over time. The wooden cranes had been replaced with bigger cranes that towered above them all, and there were special gantry cranes that zipped around the tracks to help move containers and heavy objects around. The once small office building had been redeveloped, and the number of trucks and workers seemed to have doubled. Cars cluttered the surrounding roads, and it was dangerous simply trying to make your way around with the roads crowded and the only space left either risking falling into the water or going up onto the tracks, which could end just as badly.

Trevor never liked coming down here anymore. It was too busy, too noisy and too crowded for him, and his bulky frame and slow speed made it difficult to even be present there. The traction engine desperately wanted to get out of there, but if Trevor was going to prove his usefulness, he was going to have to find a way to survive in here.

"There's a proper area for collecting supplies on the other side of the harbour," Elizabeth explained as she moved in front, managing to clear the way enough for Trevor to come on behind and the speed limit allowing him to stay close. "Once we've gone over there, I can wait for the seating and the poles and you can go and collect the food and drinks from further in town."

"Alright," Trevor said, trying to sound positive as a car honked angrily at him to get out of the way. "Be patient!" He snapped back, disliking the docks more and more with each second that passed. "That was very rude and disrespectful of him to honk at me like that!" Trevor complained.

"You can't blame him though: you are pretty wide and I imagine that snails beat you in speed races," Elizabeth said, "so I am not surprised that whoever honked is getting pretty sick of being stuck behind you!" Trevor remained silent at this, not wanting to let Elizabeth's taunting get the better of him. They came towards the crossing moments later anyway, and they were able to quickly move across the tracks, BoCo visible in the distance shunting trucks together as a boat pulled into the dock. It looked like the port was only going to get busier and Trevor looked forward to the opportunity to get out of here and prove himself in a better environment.

"I'll meet you over there in a few minutes," Elizabeth said, her tone suggesting that Trevor would need her help, and turned to the left towards a car park outside the office building. Trevor was pleased to be rid of her: she had been helpful when it came to dealing with George on the bridge, but the traction engine was looking forward to having a break from her crude jokes at his expense, and he might get a chance to actually enjoy the journey in peace.

As Trevor moved down a quieter road leading away from the docks but still seemed to be part of the complex, he glanced out towards the dark blue expanse of ocean before him. It had been many years since Trevor had last been this close to the ocean, and it brought back fond memories from years past as the smell of salty ocean and a gentle sea breeze washed over him. Seagulls cawed as they fluttered around above, the sun casting thin dancing shadows onto the road, and Trevor smiled warmly at this. Most birds at the orchard flew away when he came near, almost as if he'd somehow run them over as they sat in the trees, and it was nice to be able to see a different variety that he didn't get to see very often.

But, almost as if mocking the traction engine, the view of the sandy beaches had become obscured. Houses had popped up across the coastline, almost as if they had grown over night, and Trevor cringed away from the buildings that seemed to be made more out of glass than anything else. Edward had told him about the luxury beach houses a few years ago when they had started being built, saying it was a trend spreading across the island as people wanted to have beachside properties to enjoy the view.

_Why would anyone want to live on a beach next to a harbour? _Trevor snorted. _Imagine the pollution! What a stupid idea! _He continued his journey in silence, but the traction engine continued to think about how the world had changed. It had once been such a lovely view, but now it had been ruined with modern ideas and innovations. It only highlighted on the fact that everything else seemed to be changer, while the only changes Trevor went through was what rust grew in what areas. Cars sped past him like sleek metal beasts, and Trevor watched each of them race on by, wondering what role he had in this ever changing society.

Ten minutes after splitting up from Elizabeth, Trevor arrive further inland, the road curving away from the sea view and leading to a small village that mostly consisted of workers from the docks and the china clay works. The small town was run by the partners of the workers during the day, and it seemed that there were many businesses down here to keep the economy thriving. It was another place Trevor hadn't been too in years, and he looked around to see many of the old brick cottages still remained, though many modern buildings were beginning to creep up in land that had once been empty. People were friendlier here, little children waving to Trevor as he chugged past, and the traction engine began to brighten up once again.

"Alright, we're just stopping here," Fred said, and turned Trevor into a large car park that stood behind a supermarket. The owner was an old friend of the Vicar's and had offered him food and drinks for half price, which the Vicar had gladly accepted to help keep the prices down.

"Seems like a long way to go for a bargain," Trevor had grumbled on the way, though he could now see that it may have been a wise move. The super market was giant, twice the size of the nearest houses and it was obvious it had been built sometime after the year 2000. Trevor didn't think the village was that populated, but nearly every parking space was full, even the oldest cars still half Trevor's age. A number of houses must have been demolished to build this expansive property, and Trevor could presume from the flash exterior that it must be good quality inside.

"I wonder if there are any parking spaces," Fred wondered, craning his head around, getting a much better view that anyone in a small car would get. Trevor was rather proud that even the largest cars still seemed quite small alongside him, boosting his confidence even more.

"I don't think any parking spaces would fit me," Trevor said. "Why not just park outside the front? There seems to be space there."

"It's a taxi rank by the looks of things, but I guess it will have to do," Fred replied. "The Vicar did call ahead so everything should be there, so I should only be a minute inside." Trevor was happy with this, and Fred turned him smoothly into a park right outside the giant glass doors. The driver hopped out and rushed inside, Trevor's eyes following him in. It was then that he saw a group of excited children staring at him in surprise: it wasn't very often something like Trevor appeared at the super market, and the children all looked stunned and excited.

"Hello there," Trevor said kindly, lightening up as he saw the excited looks he was putting onto their faces. This was exactly what Trevor enjoyed doing, and it was pleasant to see he could still do it even after all these years. It simply made the traction engine feel good, and a new thought began to settle into his mind: maybe being stationary tomorrow wouldn't be that bad after all. The kids seemed to be entertained and excited when he wasn't doing anything, so maybe Trevor was overreacting….

"OI, what are you doing here?" A rough voice cut through Trevor's thoughts, and he glanced down to see a white car pulling up alongside, the driver seeming to be standing in his seat to get his head through his open window. Trevor was confused, but saw a sign on the door that bore 'SODOR TAXI'.

"I am sorry, I will be moving in a second," Trevor replied kindly. "There was no where else that I could park." The taxi driver merely grunted and got back into his car, wearing the same sort of judgemental look Daniel had given him the previous night. Trevor decided not to let it bother him though, and he glanced back towards the children, allowing their still smiling faces to fill him with joy. It was reassuring to stare at them and know he wasn't being judged, being appreciated for what he was and knowing that they didn't care how old he was or how rusted he was or what repairs he needed: they simply enjoyed being with the traction engine and that was all Trevor needed.

"Oh my god, it's moving!" A voice suddenly shouted. Trevor looked around, wondering what the person was crying about, and was stunned to see all the cars seemed to be moving at once in one direction… or so it would seem.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Trevor gasped as he looked forward, watching as he rolled closer to the taxi in front. He shut his eyes as he braced for impact, wondering how Fred could have forgotten something as important as his brakes. Then was a thud that sent a judder through Trevor's body, and a metal scraping as he kept moving against the taxi.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The taxi driver roared, the slam of his car door echoing across the giant car park that had suddenly fallen silent. Trevor came to a stop, though he could feel power moving through him and knew that his wheels would keep on moving if there wasn't a taxi blocking his way.

"I am so sorry, this is all unintentional!" Trevor cried, and opened his eyes to find his front almost embedded in the back door of the taxi, the shattered glass dangerously close to getting near his eye. A pain was staring to settle in, and Trevor wasn't looking forward to seeing the result. The sound of general muttering was rising up around him, the accident clearly causing a scene, and the taxi driver was mouthing off to anyone that would listen.

_This isn't very useful, is it? _Trevor thought to himself. He wondered what Fred would think when he came outside, and what Elizabeth would say when she came to meet them, though Trevor dreaded to even imagine what the Vicar might say when he heard the news. It would not turn out well for the traction engine, and Trevor hoped that he would at least be kind.

A sudden crunching sounded behind Trevor, and there was extra pressure that pushed him further into the taxi. It was not a healthy crunch and Trevor knew what it meant, and he really hoped the Vicar was feeling kind…


	9. Broken Illusions

**Chapter Nine: Broken Illusions**

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

Trevor shot Elizabeth a glare that he hoped would keep her quiet, though it was always hard to tell with her. He looked away to try and avoid any other conversation, though again he wasn't sure it would actually work. Elizabeth seemed to be both annoyed and delighted about the situation at the same time, and Trevor had decided he didn't want to deal with her.

Fred had come out to quite a shocking scene only a few minutes earlier: a sad and shocked Trevor caught between two taxis, the one he had driven into and the one that had angrily driven into his cart in some act of vengeance for his fellow driver. It had backfired though, and the taxi was left stuck with broken wood through the front tyres and engine.

The police soon arrived, a local tow truck not far behind, and Trevor was relieved to have the taxi pulled away from him. The damage to the left hand side was visible, with both doors looking well beyond repair, and Trevor only had to glance down to see a dent in his front, whilst not serious still added to his many issues.

Elizabeth had arrived as the second taxi was taken away by another tow truck, looking shocked at first by what she found but then starting to laugh. "I knew this would happen," she had laughed, much to Trevor's annoyance, and it earned her a telling off from Fred. The driver was just as shocked and concerned about what had happened, and Trevor caught the police saying an old farmer saying that the brakes had indeed been put on. This took the blame off Fred, but it only made Trevor wonder: if his brakes weren't working properly either, than what exactly _was_ working?

"Oh, don't look so glum!" Elizabeth said, pulling up alongside. "I am only teasing!" Trevor glared over at her, his face clearly showing he didn't find it amusing. "Alright then, be that way! I am only trying to be friendly. Anyway, I am going to head back now. I guess I am going to have to take _your _load as well! My bed is nearly overflowing; I am going to have to make an extra trip to collect Madge's delivery."

"Alright then," Trevor replied quietly, still looking away. He was focussing on the same group of children that had smiled and gaped in awe at him before: they were now being lead away by their respective mothers, the parents keeping the kids looking down and away from the traction engine. Trevor could only imagine what they were thinking now: their joy and excitement had been shattered as easily as the windows in the taxi, and he was sure the Vicar would be receiving complaints not just from the taxi company.

"Goodbye then," Elizabeth said grouchily, as if Trevor ignoring her was the most insulting thing to be said between the two of them, and she drove off without another word. Trevor watched her leave merely to take his eyes off the disappointed and angry faces around him, though once Elizabeth had driven off he saw the police officers talking to the two taxi driver's involved in the crash and Fred himself, everyone's eyes occasionally glancing back towards the traction engine, a mixture of anger, worry and pity.

Trevor had never felt worse in his entire life. He had set out today to try and prove what he was capable of and make the Vicar see sense, yet it seemed that he was truly as useless as Elizabeth kept saying, whether she was joking or not. The world had changed so much that Trevor couldn't even go into a car park without causing issues! Once the Vicar heard about this, he would be lucky if his shed doors even got opened tomorrow. The repair work never looked so far away, and Trevor had never missed the old days as much as he did now.

"Alright Trevor, we're allowed to go now." Trevor nearly jumped, and with his faulty brakes that wasn't a good thing. He glanced around as Fred came forwards, smiling at the traction engine as he approached. The police officers were heading back to their cars, while the two taxi driver's moved towards the supermarket with vicious looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Trevor asked, hoping to face Fred as he heard his fate. However, his driver was already back in his seat, much quicker than always. Fred sighed, a sad, almost mournful sound that didn't exactly make Trevor feel good.

"To be honest Trevor, I have no bloody idea," the burly man replied. Trevor merely gave a slight nod of his body as they began rolling forwards between the rows of cars. Not another sound was exchanged between the two, leaving Trevor to go back to the same thoughts he had had last night, ultimately wondering how much longer the Vicar would keep him before putting him out of his misery.

* * *

"Daniel, we are meant to be having our break now, so you can quit working!"

"I will be there in a second, just stop going on about it!" Daniel hissed back, turning around slightly to shoot the steamroller a glare. George looked offended but didn't say anything of it, rolling away towards a large shaded tree on the side of the road. He always seemed to get offended by things like this, but Daniel had no care for him: as soon as his plan was over, the two would likely never see each other again, and the digger no longer bothered about being his friend.

Daniel turned his focus back to the large metal box that now lay open before him. It was not surprising that they weren't paying him any attention now: Daniel had managed to grab the box off the back of the Ute whilst the workers and security guard were distracted by a motorcyclist falling off their bike a few metres away. They were all chatting away behind him about more pointless subjects, leaving Daniel to set his plan in motion without disturbance on the other side of the bridge.

_This is all too easy,_ Daniel thought to himself as he cautiously lowered his scoop inside the box, getting it around one of the caps, taking it slowly as to not set it off. The caps were actually quite small now that Daniel was seeing them up close, and it was a wonder that they could cause so much damage. He glanced towards the bridge, wondering if it would easier too simply push the box onto the bridge and hope for the best.

_No matter how I do it, it will still have the same effect, _Daniel thought, smiling sadistically. It would be nice to throw them all down, watching the blue engine get consumed by the collapsing bridge and the fiery explosion, and Daniel smiled at himself at the thought of it. Everything was coming together nicely, and there was only a short time left before weeks of planning came to fruition.

"Come on Daniel, we need to check your fuel gauge!" One of the workers, a dark skinned man named Joseph shouted out. Daniel turned around to face him, doing his best to disguise the box so they wouldn't catch sight of its disappearance.

"I am fine here!" Daniel hissed. If he made to the other side, then it would be easy for one of them to try and subdue him before he fled the scene, yet if he stayed alone on this side of the bridge, than Daniel would be able to escape if necessary once the deed was done. "I am pretty sure I have plenty of fuel, so there's no point in me going across!"

"I'd still feel better if you were over here," Joseph shouted back in a tone that showed he didn't care what the digger thought. Daniel glared viciously back at him, images flashing throw his mind of the worker being on the bridge at the same time as the blast, and was going to retort when a honk suddenly sounded behind.

"Is there going to be any fuss this time, or can I cross the bridge like a normal lorry?" A voice snapped in the distance, and Daniel's anger only grew as Elizabeth appeared around a corner, moving quickly with her usually sour look spread across her face. "My bed is overloaded, and thanks to some moron blocking the traffic back there I am now running late, so I have no time to with your stupidity George!"

"Good thing you don't have to then," the steamroller hissed back. "The bridge is clear, your royal highness, though be careful you don't slip off. If your bed's overloaded, it might just drag you onto the tracks."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," Elizabeth replied icily, still yelling even as she got nearer. Daniel backed defensively towards the explosives, hoping the lorry wouldn't notice as she came past. However, Elizabeth's eyes glanced towards him suspiciously as she came closer, and Daniel quickly began to put together a plan of action: it would be easy to push her aside or threaten her if she even dared ask, but what would that do to his central plan?

"You're a shifty one, aren't you?" Elizabeth purred coldly, staring at the digger up and down. "You insulted Trevor or something, didn't you? Well, that dopey old traction engine is currently being glanced over by the police. I bet they will be coming past here soon to chat with the police! Better hide all those bodies George!"

"The Pack are the body snatchers, not me!" George hissed back, and Elizabeth merely laughed as she began to roll across the bridge. Daniel let Elizabeth's words wash over him: the police would be coming past soon, and Edward was due by soon as well. If the police arrived when he initiated, then there would be no chance of escape and it could all be over before it even started. Daniel had to act quickly before everything was ruined, and he needed to come up with some sort of plan.

And the answer seemed to be right in front of him.

Elizabeth was slowly moving across the bridge, being careful that her clearly full bed didn't upset her balance as she moved across the dangerously narrow bridge. Daniel stared towards her and realized there was a way he could get his point across without directly destroying the bridge, and this way would allow him to cover his tracks perfectly.

Daniel set off within a second, not sparing another thought on the matter: he had to move quickly, and if he worried than it would never work. No one seemed to be focussed on him, the workers getting into their lunch and George was trying to ignore Elizabeth. The lorry herself was oblivious to Daniel slowly sneaking up behind her, and had no idea that he was raising his shovel up, trying to nudge the cap onto her bed…. If he could just get a little closer, and just nudge one of the crates, than maybe it would work, maybe it would all be worth it, maybe he everything would work out for the best…

"Is someone behind me?" Elizabeth said suddenly, and instinctively she revved forwards.

"NOOO!" Daniel yelled, the cap tottering dangerously on the edge of his shovel. Elizabeth gasped as her question was answered, and she quickly tried to race away. "STOP, YOU MUST STAY!" Daniel yelled, and without thinking he lowered his shovel and then rapidly lifted it, managing to flick the cap towards her. Elizabeth was nearing the other side where the workers were scrambling to their feet, and the cap came so close to landing that Daniel let out a groan of shock and rage. He watched instead as it landed on its side and rolled towards the edge, falling down over the gap towards the tracks below.

Daniel yelled out, certain that it was over, certain his plan was about to be ruined before it had even started.

And then the cap exploded.


	10. Shaking Things Up

**Chapter Ten: Shaking Things Up**

The workers scrambled for safety at the sound of the explosion, the security guard pulled his gun out as if it would somehow do something, and George cried out in shock as he reversed further into the shade, somehow expecting to be harmed. The sound of the cap going off nearly deafened them, and Elizabeth's shout as the explosion rocked her was completely silenced. Daniel had no emotion as his eyes were blinded by a white flash, and the bridge shuddered and jolted beneath him: this wasn't how it was supposed to go…

However, the second of the explosion past, and Daniel found that he wasn't falling towards the tracks as the bridge collapsed prematurely. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down and around in shock: the bridge had remained mostly intact by the looks of things, though there were now many cracks in the tarmac and dust was trickling down from the already damaged side.

"What is this, what's going on?" Daniel gasped. The cap should have torn the bridge apart, yet it was still standing… how could this be? Daniel had planned everything so well… it should have worked.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth snapped shrilly from in front. "WHAT'S GOING ON? You're the one that was doing something dodgy behind me when this all happened! You bloody well tell US what's going on!" Daniel glared at her, wanting nothing more than to tip her over the side, knowing that these problems were all her fault.

The workers rushed to the sides of the road, not daring to get any closer, and quickly examined the situation.

"That bridge is going to collapse any second now," Joseph boomed. "Look at that crack in the centre: a pebble would have to be the only thing keeping it together. We need to secure it before we do anything else."

"That could take forever!" Elizabeth snapped, her voice much higher than usual. "It is only a little crack in the road, I'll be able to manage!" And with the same importance she used for everything else, Elizabeth began to roll forwards with as much confidence as she could possess. However, she had barely moved when the bridge wobbled dangerously, sending dust onto the tracks below.

"DON'T MOVE!" The female worker that had flagged Edward down shouted. "That bridge could collapse if you even honk your horn, so stay still and don't try anything! We'll put a call in straight away for some assistance."

"Alert the police as well!" Joseph shouted. Daniel heard these words call out, and he clenched up in fright: the police weren't meant to be involved, not this early, not while he was still here. If he got caught, than everything would be ruined. Without another thought, Daniel began to reverse, making the bridge sway and Elizabeth scream.

"Stop you idiot!" George roared. "Do you really want to fall onto the tracks, because you'll be scrap in minutes if you try and move!"

"If I land on the tracks, then maybe my plan will finally work!" Daniel shouted back. "And don't think you can try and get through to me: I only pretended to be your friend!" George looked offended, more hurt than his normal persona would let on, and Daniel took this as his clue to leave, even though he knew what a risk he was taking, the gaps in the cracks only getting wider.

"It's a good thing we didn't get caught in that jam, wasn't it?" A voice sounded out from behind Daniel, and Elizabeth and George let out a collective groan as a chugging noise came nearer and nearer.

"If my life is going to rest in his rusted wheels, than scrap me now!" Elizabeth shouted. The voice and the chugging got louder, and the sounds were quickly joined by a deeper voice. George and the workers watched as Trevor the Traction Engine emerged behind them, appearing to move slower than normal as he came back without the cart he had left with.

"I mean, we do always seem to get caught behind traffic jams whenever I'm not the cause," Trevor said, his voice filled with forced happiness, "so it is just a relief that – Oh my word, what has happened here!" Fred looked up in confusion and quickly gasped as well as the two looked over the collapsing bridge with Elizabeth and Daniel sitting there as if nothing had happened.

"What happened here?" Trevor repeated, rolling forwards slightly as Fred leapt off from his seat. "It looks like the bridge is going to collapse: you'd better get off it quickly!"

"Oh wow, thanks Trevor, the thought never occurred to me," Elizabeth snarled back sarcastically. "I always thought falling off a bridge and getting run down by Edward would be fun, but no, your right, I should leave!"

"They can't leave," the female worker shouted back. "The bridge is too unstable for them to leave: Daniel appears to have set a blasting cap off on purpose. It hasn't done significant damage, but if they stay on here for much longer without stabilizing it then there is a high chance it could collapse." Trevor was shocked, and he looked down at the tracks below. There was little chance that Elizabeth and Daniel would come out from a fall like that, and with Edward scheduled to arrive back soon with a passenger train it was crucial that they had the bridge sorted out in time.

"Is there anything to secure the bridge with?" Fred yelled, examining the cracks appearing between the road and the bridge.

"We don't have anything worthwhile here," the female worker shouted back, "well, nothing that could prop the bridge up or anything, rope and things like that. Joseph and Mike are going to put a call out, and I will head down to flag Edward down. Hopefully we can get things sorted out before there is an accident." Elizabeth made an undignified noise at this, and Trevor could only imagine what a terrible feeling it would to be trapped on a bridge so close to collapsing. He wished there was something he could do, but with his faulty brakes and already struggling boiler, it was unlikely an old fashioned engine like himself could do anything. Trevor looked across at George, and saw he must be feeling the same way: there nothing a steam roller could do in a situation like this, and he was almost as old fashioned as Trevor.

_Wait a second…_ Trevor thought, and he glanced over at George, then at the tree he was under, and then back at several trees right next to him, and then back at George, focussing on his flywheel. "That's it!" Trevor cried, making Fred jump. "I know how we can support the bridge!"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked suspiciously. He had been upset ever since leaving the car park, and Trevor knew he was disappointed with him, but his plan might be able to turn things around.

"You know how the Vicar sometimes uses my flywheel to help out when it comes to cutting wood and jobs similar to that?" Trevor said, and Fred nodded. "Well, George has a flywheel as well, and we're on opposite sides of the bridge. Maybe we could find a way to get a rope onto each half of the bridge, and then we can use the tree branches as support to make a pulley system that could hold the bridge up while Elizabeth and Daniel get off?" He smiled encouragingly at his driver and looked across at George, seeing the steamroller looked rather shocked at the suggestion. "It may sound silly, but I think that there is a chance this could work." He looked pleadingly at Fred, but his driver still looked uncertain, glancing back almost awkwardly at the unsteady bridge.

"Frankly, anything is worth a short right now," the female worker shouted back. "I say we give it a go, at least until we can get some proper supports down here."

"Oh good, trust the aging collection of rust, brilliant idea!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Mind what you say Elizabeth: I am the one in charge of your side," George purred back, smiling sadistically, before glancing over at Trevor. "This better work traction engine or I'm not going to damage my flywheel for nothing."

"I am sure it will," Trevor said with a smile, though he was starting to get concerned in the back of his mind: he wanted to save Elizabeth and he wanted to prove his worth, but he was worried that it might not end as well as expected, and if anything bad happened to Elizabeth, George or Edward, than he could never live with himself.

After the workers put the calls out, they began to move quickly. There was a collection of wooden and metal posts, normal rope and special metal wire used for dealing with heavier objects or blocking off areas. Joseph rushed across the empty tracks with supplies for Trevor, leaving a metal pole on the tracks and throwing rope onto the opposite side. He then scrambled up the hill, bringing the rope with him, and met Fred by the tree. Trevor watched as the rope was thrown over a thick branch that should be able to hold up the weight, and Fred rushed back and climbed onto Trevor, reversing him back towards the tree. Joseph wound the rope around Trevor's flywheel, moving as much of it as possible around before tying the end around the rope to secure it.

"Is it secure on your end?" Joseph yelled up to Mike, a bald man in charge of doing George's, and a thumbs up and a booming 'YES' came back to them. "Alright then, let's try it!" Trevor nodded, and Fred pulled a lever that sent his flywheel spinning. Trevor watched as rope was pulled along the tree and came up from the bank. It got tighter and tighter, more rope winding around the flywheel, and there was a metal ring as the pole was lifted up, followed seconds later by a loud thud.

"It's working!" Joseph yelled. "The pole is hooked on the bridge and it seems to be holding! Keep it up Trevor, this might actually work!" Trevor smiled back reassuringly, but at the same time felt a tug around his flywheel: it made him wince, and he suddenly found it a lot harder to pull the rope. Trevor glanced towards Daniel and the rope, and wondered how long he would actually be able to hold the bridge up, and if it would last long enough for everyone to get by…


	11. Something Unexpected

**Chapter Eleven: Something Unexpected**

Five minutes passed by in a tense silence. The roads were quiet, and no engine was expected except for Edward in about ten minutes, though the security guard had driven down to the nearest signalbox to get the warning out. Trevor continued to hold the rope, though he was feeling the strain and wished that he could receive some sign that they could let the bridge fall. Joseph was eyeing the rope to make sure things were fine, and Daniel sat quietly as if nothing was happening. It was only a matter of time before someone shattered the quiet, and Trevor was hoping it wouldn't be the sound of him being torn apart…

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" A shrill shout finally did it, and all eyes turned towards Elizabeth. Smoke was billowing from her in an almost comical fashion, though Trevor knew it meant she was gearing up to leave. "This bridge keeps swaying, and I can hear bits of it trickling away! I am not staying here any longer, and you can't stop me!"

"Elizabeth, don't you even dare move or I will let this drop!" George snapped.

"SEE! Where's the reassurance in THAT!" Elizabeth wailed, and there was a sudden screech of her tyres. Joseph, Mike and Anne the female worker all cried out, and Trevor shut his eyes, expecting the worse to happen. There was another screech a moment later, and he opened them to see Elizabeth had quickly sped off the bridge and stopped once more, coming to a stop near George. Both halves of the bridge were now swaying, and there was a tug on Trevor's flywheel, yet the bridge managed to stay up. Trevor sighed with relief: though Elizabeth was rude and dislikeable, he wouldn't want to see her crash onto the tracks below.

"THAT WAS A VERY STUPID MOVE!" Joseph shouted out. "Daniel, don't you even think about getting off that bridge! Elizabeth was lucky, but we can't say if you will be, so wait until it is properly secured!"

"Don't worry, I am not leaving until my plan has been fulfilled!" Daniel hissed back. Trevor felt a shiver go through his body: he had disliked the digger from the moment they had met, and there was definitely something creepy about him. Yet it was even worse not being able to look him in the eye and see what his true emotions were, and Trevor looked forward to the moment they'd never talk again.

"I am going to have to bring the police in with this one," Joseph muttered to Fred, though still loud enough for Trevor to hear. "You see that metal box over there? It's got enough blasting caps to completely destroy this bridge in one go and would obliterate anyone or anything on it!"

"That is demented!" Fred gasped. "What is his problem?" There was an angry grunt at this, and Trevor glanced over at Daniel as the digger banged his scoop against the bridge.

"What's my problem?" Daniel hissed back, his voice filled with acid, and Trevor noticed that George and Elizabeth were starting to look frightened. "My problem is with this bloody railway! Everywhere you go there is a railway line in front of you or next to you or behind you and it is just the most irritating thing ever! Anything that travels by road gets absolutely no respect, and I am sick of it! So I needed a way to prove how frustrating and vile it is, and then this job opportunity came up: a bridge over railway lines being blown up?" Daniel began to laugh, and Trevor felt more disturbed than he had felt in a long time. There was something twisted about the digger, and the traction engine wished the traffic jam may have held them up from being involved in this.

"It was easy enough get involved with Sodor Building Incorporated: they would probably even hire a rusted old pile of scrap like you," Daniel sneered, the jibe aimed at Trevor. "All I had to do was bide my time and wait until I could get my scoop on the explosives, and then I would send a message across that the railways would no longer be able to consume this island and it was time for the roads to take the land back!"

"You are a twisted idiot!" Trevor snapped furiously. "The railways make this island, and destroying them would only bring Sodor down as well. You are lucky that you didn't blow yourself up with these blast caps, and you are even luckier that I am too good of a soul to just drop you onto the tracks!" Daniel laughed coldly and cruelly, at the same time as a whistle sounded from the distance.

"Feel free to drop me whenever you want," the digger hissed. "It sounds like your friend is coming, so you can always just finish what I started." Trevor looked down the tracks, eyeing a column of grey smoke rising and coming in their direction: Edward hadn't been warned, and he was arriving early.

"I am going to have to flag him down!" Anne shouted. "George and Trevor, you _must_ hold the bridge up! If Edward crashes into anything, the results will be catastrophic!" She rushed towards their supplies and grabbed a red flag that reflected the sun, and she began to run towards the hill.

"Come on then Trevor!" Fred boomed. "We'd better save Edward!" Trevor felt the rope tighten around his flywheel, and he winced as it tugged at his nuts and bolts, threatening to tear it off. He watched as the smoke and the sound of Edward's whistle came closer and closer, and the blue engine began to appear in the distance. _There has to be a better way to save him than saving Daniel, _Trevor thought. He had wanted all day to prove his usefulness, and now he was being given a chance where his age and experience were actually necessary. Edward had saved Trevor all those years ago, and the traction engine had never been able to return the favour that had saved his life. Edward needed to be rescued, and Trevor wanted to do it, not for himself, but for his oldest friend in the world.

"I can't hold the bridge anymore, my flywheel is about to come off!" Trevor shouted. "Fred, you need to cut the rope and send me down the hill! You and Joseph can hold the rope, but I need to get down there. It's the only way Edward can be saved!"

"No Trevor, it's too risky!" Fred cried back, but there was the sudden, dreadful sound of metal being wrenched, and Trevor let out an anguished gasp as he definitely felt something pull. "The rope is pulling at your flywheel!"

"I told you! Now let me go!"

"This might be the only way!" Joseph yelled, running forwards. He quickly began to untie the knot he had made earlier, and the bridge instantly began to sway. "You're going to have to help me Fred; I can't hold a bridge on my own!" Trevor knew his driver would be uncertain, especially after what had happened earlier, and could only hope that he had enough fate to believe him. The answer came from a shift of movement within Trevor, and suddenly the burly man appeared before him.

"Go on then Trevor, but this better work!" Fred said gruffly, managing a smile as Trevor began to roll forwards. Trevor beamed back as brightly as ever, and continued to smile as he rolled towards the hill, having already been on the right angle for it. He was going to save Edward, and he might just be able to save himself at the same time.

Trevor moved slowly, as he always did, and by the time he had reached the edge of the road he could see Edward coming faster and faster, his coaches shaking behind him with Anne racing forwards to try and warn him. There was a chance the red flag wouldn't get noticed, and Trevor managed a smirk to himself: there was no chance he would be missed.

His front wheels crunched the low, sagging fence that was there, easily knocking it aside, satisfied with the loud snap it made beneath him. Trevor's world then changed as he began to move down the hill, going down a gradient he had never experienced before. He started moving quickly, his larger back wheels crushing more of the fence, and wind brushed against Trevor's face as he practically soared down the side. Green grass came up to meet him, and sticks and leaves were obliterated in his path. Shouts sounded all around, and Edward's whistle sounded closer than ever, but Trevor know he had to keep on going.

The path flattened out, and Trevor moved up a slight bump with his momentum to get onto the tracks: the gravel was turned to dust beneath his wheels, and Trevor experienced the strange sensation of passing over railway tracks, something he hadn't done for years. The metal was vibrating with the approaching train, and Trevor cast a glance to his right to see Edward was racing towards him.

_This seems like a bad idea now that I think of it… _Trevor thought to himself, but he was already across the tracks, barely on them for more than a few seconds. A screeching filled the valley, and Trevor smiled to himself as he hit the opposite hill, rolling up slightly before coming back down again: he had managed to save the day.

"Trevor!" Edward gasped as he came to a halt, stopping barely a metre away. "What is going on here? What happened to the bridge? Why are you down here?"

"I'm finally returning the favour, that's what," Trevor replied, and he began to laugh to himself. Edward looked at him in confusion but the traction engine didn't care: Edward and Elizabeth were safe, disaster had been averted. There were many parts of the old machine that hurt in ways he hadn't experienced in years, but Trevor would happily go to the scrap yard now as he knew he had finally proved his worth.

That was when the rope snapped.

As hard as they tried, Fred and Joseph simply couldn't hold the bridge up. It was an impossible feat to Average Joes like them, and their backs and arms were aching within seconds. They tried to hold it up, but once Edward and Trevor had come to a stop a safe distance away, they lessened their hold. The bridge had wobbled and shaken, and the rope was unable to keep Daniel up any longer either: it broke in two, the force and quickness it which it occurred causing the men to fall backwards.

Daniel watched as his world was flipped: one second he was staring across at George and Elizabeth, rueing the day he meet them, and the next the bridge was tipping forwards, his view changing to black roads and grey stone and the rails beneath him. The digger had seen what Trevor had done, and he had seen how easily and quickly his plan had fallen apart. Maybe the traction engine was right. Maybe the railways did make the island, and he should have just learnt to coincide with them in peace.

_It is too late now, _Daniel thought as he began to tip, shutting his eyes as he was turned upside down. _If that old pile of rust could live with it, than maybe I could have as well…_

And that was the last thought Daniel ever had.

**I hope you all enjoyed the climax! The last chapter is coming up next**


	12. Easter

**Chapter Twelve: Easter**

_Easter Sunday_

Trevor looked across at the Vicar's Easter Fete, and was amazed to see that despite all that had happened yesterday, it had all come together in the end.

The fields were crowded as always, with every car space at the church and on the surrounding grass completely full, many people having to park down the road and walk five minutes to get here. The stalls had nearly been swallowed up by the massive crowd, but they were all making a roaring trade in selling food and drinks, giving children and adults alike a chance to win prizes, and showing off their craftsmanship with hand made knick knacks and gift ideas.

Music from the brass band swelled out of the big tent, the white flag seeming to flutter in the breeze almost rhythmically. The horse riding competition was about to get underway and people were already starting to make their way over in order to get a good seat to watch the show, while others were looking at what performances would be occurring in the shelter of the large tent.

Trevor, on the other hand, sat alone and silent next to the fence, watching everything through the trees. It turned out yesterday that he had suffered more damage than expected, a combination of the car park incident, trying to hold the bridge up and then rolling down the hill. A tow truck and crane combination was used to get him back up the hill and bring him back to the orchard, and it was obvious how dented and banged he was. The Vicar planned to have him taken into his shed, but Trevor had begged and pleaded to be able to stay out and watch the Fete: if he was taken down to the shed, he would be left there until there was enough money to fix his many faults. The Vicar had half heartedly agreed, and Trevor had spent the night watching lorries racing past with their beds fill of broken road and stone.

And Trevor couldn't have been happier.

He had spent all of yesterday worrying about his future, worrying about what the Vicar would say and whether he would ever be able to take his cart around the fete again. Trevor had let himself get built up to a big state of worry, and he had nearly destroyed himself with selfish worry and confusion.

Yet, when he was lifted back onto the road, Trevor had seen the fate of the bridge: both sides had collapsed, piling up like a big mound of stone, only small bits of Daniel's silver paint visible underneath. Trevor had then watched as a twisted, wrecked digger was taken past later that night, and he even felt a touch of sympathy for Daniel as he was taken away to be scrapped. But Trevor knew that it easily could have been Edward that was taken away, or Elizabeth, or George, or even one of the workers could have been killed. His swift thinking in holding the bridge up had worked, and driving in front of Edward had saved countless lives from severe injury and death.

Thinking back on yesterday, Trevor knew he had done the right thing. He could have been easily harmed yesterday, and had nearly been torn apart, but the traction engine didn't care. He had always been around to help the various Vicars out around the orchard, and he had now been able to return the favour Edward had done for him many years ago. Taking the children had always been more of a treat, a thank you for his hard work, and Trevor should have appreciated it while he had the chance, and could see this now.

_My place is here at the orchard doing what I do best,_ Trevor thought to himself, smiling at a family as they strolled past. _When I am better, I can take the children again, and I think I can wait until then. At least I am still around, and so are Edward and Elizabeth. _

Almost on cue, a whistle cut through his thoughts, and Trevor looked forward in shock to see Edward chugging slowly and carefully towards the orchard. The fallen bridge had blocked his path, forcing several buses to come down and take his passengers, and the track was going to be inspected for damage once the holidays were over. This left Edward to spend the night at Wellsworth with his coaches, and it appeared that he was putting the spare time to good use.

"Hello Trevor, Happy Easter!" Edward cried, coming to a steady stop directly in front of him. "It is lovely to see you back to normal!"

"Hello Edward! I didn't think you would be coming today," Trevor said with a wide grin.

"I didn't either, but the traffic and parking problems were getting a bit too serious and the stationmaster figured I should be able to bring a few passengers down," Edward explained. "I willing accepted, mostly as I never got the chance to properly thank you for what you did yesterday!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Trevor said, blushing slightly. "You saved me from scrap all those years ago, so I was merely saving you from becoming scrap!" The two managed a laugh, by which time all the passengers had gotten out of the coaches and were making their way towards the entrance. A loudspeaker announcement went out about the horse riding competition, and some people sped up in order to make their way over.

"It's a pity neither of us can see it," Edward said sadly, and Trevor could only agree: he would like to be amongst all the excitement and see the events, though he was happy sitting here talking to his friend. "Do you know if your repairs are going to be brought forwards?"

"I am really not sure. The Vicar didn't have the money on Friday, and two days will hardly change anything." Trevor sighed, his mood beginning to drop again. "I do feel a lot worse though, and I won't be able to do anything until my flywheel and brakes are fixed, and my front axle does feel a bit wobbly. I really am just a rolling disaster, aren't I?" The two old friends began to laugh, and Trevor felt good to be able to make fun of himself again, his acceptance of his age and eventually age beginning to settle in. But as the two laughed, they didn't notice something pulling up alongside until they heard an aggravated grunt.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Elizabeth scoffed as she came to a halt. "Honestly, they can properly hear you over by those smelly old horses!" Trevor only laughed at this and shot the steam lorry a smile.

"It's lovely to see you as well Elizabeth," the traction engine retorted. Elizabeth's expression suddenly softened, and an almost apologetic look appeared in her eyes that Trevor had never seen before. He imagined she was shaken about everything that had happened to her and Madge yesterday, though good news had come in that Madge's driver was recovering in hospital and Madge would easily be repaired within a fortnight.

"I am sorry for mocking you yesterday," she whispered, looking down in shame. "Your plan with holding the bridge up probably saved my life, so I promise never to point out how old, slow and rusted you are again."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Trevor said, bursting into laughter once more, but it lasted only a few seconds. Two figures had emerged from Elizabeth's, talking amongst themselves at first but then turning towards the traction engine with smiles on their face.

"Well Elizabeth," the Vicar said with a wide grin on his face, "Trevor won't be old and rusted for much longer. I have just been speaking to several local businessmen and Jack Parker, our event organizer, and we have arranged enough money from personal donations, fundraising throughout today and by using a share of the stall fee, to go towards paying for your repairs."

"Really?" Trevor asked, completely taken aback. "I thought that it was going to have very expensive?"

"Some people are very generous," Fred said with a booming laugh. "Your heroics yesterday with saving Edward's train balance out what happened with those taxis. For a little while yesterday, I was beginning to doubt you there Trevor, wondering how much longer I could keep you going. And then you just went and blew me away by saving the day that I knew it didn't matter what your used by date is, I will keep you going for a few decades later!" Trevor blushed with embarrassment: Fred usually kept his emotions to himself, and it was overwhelming to receive such high and kind praise from him. The traction engine wasn't sure what to say: after getting an apology out of Elizabeth and news that he was getting repaired, too many things were bouncing around inside his rusted old frame.

"I think you've knocked all the words right out of him," Edward said, setting off another chorus of laughter that managed to soften his mood.

"Thank you sir… I can't think you enough for giving me this chance," Trevor said in his most humble voice. "Yesterday, I felt like I was ready for the scrap heap and that I had to prove myself why you should keep me around. But when I came across that bridge, I knew that there were others that I needed to focus on and thoughts on my own gain went straight out of my mind. I should really be lucky that you have kept me around this long, and the fact you are willing to keep me around a bit longer means the world."

"I hope they fix you well enough that you'll be around for more than a bit," the Vicar joked. "But you are welcome Trevor, and I hope you know that this orchard will never be the same without you."

"And the Fete is not the same without its star attraction," Elizabeth said slyly, suddenly moving forwards. Trevor was confused as he looked down and saw a large chain and hook dangled from her back bumper. A whistle suddenly sounded, and the traction engine looked up and gasped: there was George, trundling towards them with an unnatural grin on his face, a grey trailer rattling behind.

"A gift from Sodor Building Incorporated for what you did yesterday," George cried out. Trevor was completely taken aback and couldn't even think of what to say. He merely let Fred attach the hook to his front axle, and then attach the trailer once George had come around. Then, with a loud whistle from Edward to set them off, Elizabeth began to tow the traction engine around the field.

It was one of the happiest days of Trevor's life. Once the horse show was over, the children poured out in delight to see him in action, not even noticing the lorry pulling along. The trailer wasn't that nice, but it had been cleaned and could seat a dozen children and their parents in. Their cries and shouts of delight were like music to Trevor, and he savoured the familiar flash of cameras as his photo was snapped. Many people said it was the surprise delight of the Fete, and there were talks of doing a spread once Trevor was fixed about what had occurred.

Trevor the Traction Engine slept well that night. It had been many years since he had been rescued from scrap, but never had he felt as happy and as grand as he had that day. He hadn't intended for it to turn out this way, but his wish had been granted whether he had asked for it or not, and Trevor couldn't have been happier. His friends were safe, the threat of Daniel was gone, the Fete had been a success and he was finally going to get his repairs. And, best of all, Trevor had managed to take a version of his cart.

"I wonder how next year's will turn out," Trevor whispered to himself. "And the next… and the next… and the next…." He smiled softly, and glanced up at the stars and the shining moon above. Scrap had never looked so far away, and Trevor hoped to stay around for many decades yet. He loved his friends, his loved his job, he loved taking the children around the orchard, and he loved simply being able to move, and he would never let anything take that thought away.

And after that, Trevor never had another restless night.

**That was the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry for the updating delays compared to my previous holiday specials. I am considering doing a Halloween themed one, but nothing final yet. I had fun writing this story and telling a tale about everyone's favourite traction engine, and I look forward to revisiting the Sodor roadways again to look into Trevor, Elizabeth, Madge and all the other vehicles at another point! **


End file.
